020614-Beau-Tlaloc
08:07 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:07 -- 08:07 CA: Hello Tlaloc... 08:08 -- greatTenochtitlan GT is gazing studiously at the astrolabe, eyes intent and focused -- 08:09 GT: Oh 08:09 GT: Hey 08:09 CA: Uh... what're you looking at?... 08:10 GT: Orbitx 08:10 CA: Oh yeah, you said you were interested in that sort of stuff... 08:11 GT: Apogeex and perigeex 08:11 GT: They're very interexting 08:13 -- greatTenochtitlan GT pats the floor next to him -- 08:13 GT: Do you uh 08:13 GT: Do you wanna xit down or xomething 08:13 -- chessAficionado CA takes a seat -- 08:13 CA: sure... 08:14 CA: I'm... I'm sorry that you're being sent to Nullar... 08:14 GT: ... 08:14 GT: You already knew about that huh 08:14 CA: Yes, news travels fast remember?... 08:15 GT: Yea... 08:15 GT: I axxume you know what uh 08:16 GT: ...what Jack ix going to do 08:16 CA: Yes I do... 08:16 CA: It's why I'm apologizing... 08:16 CA: It isn't fun to be out on deathrow... 08:17 -- greatTenochtitlan GT flops backwards and sighs -- 08:17 GT: Beau, how afraid are you of dying 08:18 CA: Honestly... 08:18 CA: Not that much... 08:18 CA: I mean... 08:19 CA: I know it sounds corny, but I'm much more araid of losing my friends... 08:20 GT: But... when you die, you DO loxe all your friendx 08:20 CA: Yes, but I won't be alive to miss them... 08:21 GT: I'm xo, xo afraid 08:21 CA: well... 08:21 CA: Knowing that you're going to die is so much worse... 08:22 GT: I can't even xleep I'm xo afraid 08:22 -- greatTenochtitlan GT stares at the center of the astrolabe -- 08:23 CA: Maybe you should... 08:23 GT: We're juxt tiny fucking xpeckx on the xurface of tiny fucking planetx, forced to xcurry and flee whenever xomeone of real power decidex to do what he wantx 08:23 CA: Well then... 08:24 GT: I've never been a tiny xpeck before! 08:24 CA: The only thing you can do is change that... 08:24 GT: I can't 08:24 GT: Not in time, anywayx 08:25 CA: Well if anything... 08:25 CA: Perhaps we can save your dreamself... 08:26 -- greatTenochtitlan GT sighs deeply and bites his lip -- 08:26 GT: Beau 08:27 GT: What would you do to not die? How far would you go? 08:27 CA: Who knows?... 08:28 CA: Maybe I'd just accept it... 08:28 CA: Maybe I'd go to hell and back kicking and screaming... 08:28 GT: Would you give up half of yourxelf? 08:28 CA: Most likely... 08:29 CA: Not like I'd have much to lose in that department... 08:30 GT: I had lotx of xtuff to loxe 08:30 GT: And I did 08:30 -- greatTenochtitlan GT manages a weak smile -- 08:30 CA: We all have... 08:31 GT: I don't mean to xound xelf important, but not everyone loxt the xame amount 08:31 CA: That is true yes... 08:32 GT: Xo what'x a meaxly pair of legx compared to a whole empire? 08:32 CA: I'm confused, who lost their legs?... 08:33 -- greatTenochtitlan GT buries his face in his hands -- 08:33 GT: They haven't loxt them yet... 08:35 CA: Yes, but if someone has lost more than another, does that mean that the person who lost less, didn't lose anything at all?... 08:35 GT: No 08:36 GT: It juxt meanx the perxon who loxt more would be very xcared and confuxed 08:37 CA: Yes that does make sense... 08:37 CA: many people here, have lost their very own life styles... 08:38 CA: Empires, loved ones, body parts... 08:39 GT: It'x almoxt funny 08:39 CA: Is it?... 08:39 GT: To be honext, the whole thing wax crumbling long before I even hatched 08:40 CA: I see... 08:40 GT: I'm juxt the final part of a long xlow decline 08:40 GT: A horrendoux fucking failure 08:40 CA: I wouldn't say that... 08:41 CA: The end of the world ended your empire before you did... 08:42 GT: Firxt my kingdom, then my luxux, my gold, the drugx, the women, the xervantx... and it'x true that maybe it could have xtumbled on for a few more centuriex... 08:43 GT: But the long xlow decline of Tlaloc Zapote ix juxt a microcoxm of the whole damn thing 08:43 -- greatTenochtitlan GT shakes his head -- 08:43 CA: So?... 08:43 CA: I doubt you can do a thing about it know... 08:43 CA: *now... 08:43 CA: So instead of focusing on this empire... 08:43 GT: My ancextorx would weep if they xaw the final Trolltec laid low like thix 08:43 CA: focus on this game... 08:44 GT: Beau, that'x the point! 08:44 CA: Hey, the final trolltec survived the end of the world... 08:44 -- greatTenochtitlan GT grabs her hand -- 08:44 GT: The point ix: THERE'X NOTHING I CAN DO 08:44 GT: IT'X TOO LATE 08:45 CA: I see, so you give up before checkmate? Because the game looks grim?... 08:46 GT: I never wanted to play thix game in the firxt place 08:47 CA: Well, it's too late now isn't it?... 08:49 -- greatTenochtitlan's GT'S eyes begin to well up -- 08:50 GT: What am I xuppoxed to do? 08:50 CA: That's for you to decide... 08:51 CA: But just giving up, that's not the answer... 08:53 -- greatTenochtitlan GT rests his head on her shoulder -- 08:53 CA: uh... 08:54 GT: Oh 08:54 GT: Um 08:54 GT: Xorry 08:54 CA: Nah it's fine just, just don't start crying... 08:54 -- greatTenochtitlan GT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 08:54 -- greatTenochtitlan GT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 08:54 -- greatTenochtitlan GT changed their mood to ECSTATIC -- 08:55 CA: ((U ok?)... 08:56 GT: Ha, what, you think I'm a puxxy? 08:56 GT: ((Yea, why)) 08:56 CA: ((you went offline suddenly)) 08:56 GT: ((oh whatever)) 08:56 CA: Your eyes already welled up... 08:57 GT: Whaaaat, you're making xhit up 08:57 GT: Heh 08:57 -- greatTenochtitlan GT rubs his eyes and nose real quick -- 08:58 CA: Yeah well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have a few people to speak to... 08:58 GT: Yea 08:58 GT: Thankx for uh 08:59 GT: Thankx for talking to me Beau 08:59 CA: No problem... 08:59 CA: Later... 08:59 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:59 --